


Eruri Promts

by ShadowGale96



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 00:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15449007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowGale96/pseuds/ShadowGale96
Summary: A collection of Prompts and AU's from my Tumbr





	1. I Was Hit With a Shoe

Levi does not like theme parks.

They’re chaotic and noisy and unhygienic. Just thinking about how many people sat in the same seat and held the same softy bars and shat in on the same toilet was enough to cement a disgusted expression into his has. He was adamant about staying clear from any sort of bacteria ridden cesspool like an amusement part. But when Isabel came running waving her pink cased cell phone in his face showing him news feeds of the brand new terrifyingly thrilling wooden coaster a nearby theme park had build. He had a hard time saying ‘no’.

Well, no actually. That’s a lie. He said ‘no’ quite a few times. But Izzy’s large green eyes eventually wore him down, and Levi found himself exactly where he swore he’d never be. In the center of Hell. It had to be. Nothing was worse than this. It was hot and loud, and he swears he can feel heat radiating off everyone’s bodies as they weave through the crowds.

Sweaty arms brushed up against Levi as he walks and his body goes ridged at the vulgarity of the situation. Bile choking up in his throat as an aggravated shutter racks through his body.

“Com’on Com’on Com’on!” Isabel cried, emerald eyes beaming in excitement. “This way!”

Levi let out a fuming sigh. He followed behind Isabel with the sourest expression imaginable. Children even staggered back when they saw him.

Farlan stepped a little closer and nudged him. “You could try to look like you’re having a good time, for Izzy’s sake at least.”

Levi shot him a death glare. He was almost at the end of his rope.

“Okay, okay.” Farlan said calmly. “ Maybe ‘having a good time’ is a bit of a stretch, but maybe a little less of a ‘I’m about to go on a homicidal rampage’ look.

Levi grimaced and looked away. He just wants to get his day over with. He’d ride the fucking ride and do whatever else Isabel wanted to do at the park, and then he would go home and pretend this day never happened.

Levi and Farlan followed Izzy through the crowds and eventually reached the back of the line. The very very unbelievably-long-as-fuck line. Levi knuckles couldn’t become whiter. The line stretched and weaved through multiple shaded areas, snaking it’s way to an unseeable destination.

Izzy giddily hopped in place in front of them, and Farlan stood next to Levi looking absolutely terrified.

“We’ll… uh… be there before you know it?” Farlan tried.

“Don’t talk.”

“It might help time go by faster.”

“Shut it.”

For the next fifteen minutes, Levi dug his hands into his shorts which, despite being the smallest pair of shorts he owned, were much too hot. Levi could feel the dampness of sweat on the back of his neck, and he didn’t need a mirror to know how flushed his pale skin probably was in this blistering heat. A pulsing headache was already beginning to form from all the screaming.

Isabel’s cheery voice suddenly grabbed his attention. “Big Bro, Look! The coaster’s com’n round again!”

Levi glanced beyond the wooden fence. The red metal track of the roller coaster towered high above them. Its closeness gave those in line something to watch. But it was probably more of a design based to tease the guests.

Levi could hear the screaming build before he saw the coaster. The large thing flew down the track at lightning speed and curved their way to pass overhead as it had before. As it whooshed by, there was a small gust of wind that Levi reveled in. Suddenly, his heart spiked.

He didn’t have time to pull his hands out of his pockets before he realized something in the center of his vision was barreling straight towards him. In an instant the shadow of the object passed over him. Something slammed into him. The pressure of it consumed his entire face. Levi’s vision jerked. Suddenly, he was seeing sky and trees. 

Then the world went black.

 

* * *

 

When he came to, he realized he was no longer standing on a segment path in big-ass line. The coolness of the air told him that much. He was in the shade. The persistent hum of voices and the level of humidity told him he was still in the park.

Levi’s eyes peeked open. One of the first things he processed was white sheets and a red cross. _Fuck_. That makes sense.

 and he quickly found Falran and Isabel. They were standing a few meters away, intently listening to a doctor, or whatever the fuck a theme part medical station worker is called. They looked concerned as they nodded along to words Levi couldn’t hear. But, they weren’t the only ones there.

There were three other men standing close by listening along with his friends. There was a scraggly looking man with dark hair and a pathetic excuse of a beard as well as a ridiculously tall man with blond hair and heavy bangs. In the middle, was someone how had the bluest eyes Levi’s ever seen. His golden hair was combed back perfectly and fluffy blonde eyebrows knitted in concern. He was even wearing a short sleeved sweater vest. In short, he looked like an idiot… and maybe a bit like a kicked puppy.

Those sorry eyes were surprisingly endearing.

When doctor stepped away from them, the taller blond smirked. “I can’t believe you fucking hit him, Erwin.”

“I told you I didn’t want to come here, Mike. Look what happened!” Erwin said.

Mike smirked. “Yeah, I didn’t think you’d end up hospitalizing someone with your big feet.”

“This isn’t funny!” Erwin whisper yelled.

Erwin’s expression slowly grew more mortified. Levi’s eyes narrowed in confusion. Everything was still… foggy. As he continued to scan the group, he noticed something very odd. ‘Erwin’ was missing a shoe. Levi’s head throbbed and a strapping ache spread across his skull. _Don’t fucking tell me._

There was a light gasp near him that grabbed his attention. The doctor was stading over him now.

“Mr. Ackerman?” They tested. “Mr. Ackerman are you awake, can you hear me?”

“What do you think?” He croaked out sarcastically.

No shit he was awake. His eyes were open. _What kind of doctor is this?_ The doctor sighed and moved around him checking his vitals. At the commotion, the group outside looked his way, and he suddenly had five pairs of eyes locked on him. Isabel and Farlan rushed over. Levi held the gaze of the dorky looking blond who remained cemented in his place.

 “Levi, Bro!” Isabel bent down by his side. “How yuh feel’n?”

Levi found her worried eyes. With a flat expression he said, “Like I was hit by a brick.”

Farlan smirked. “Hah, Not so much.”

Levi nodded bitterly. It was a shoe. It had to be. It was the only thing that made sense.

“Was it Blondie’s?”

Farlan and Isabel’s eyes widened as they glanced at eachother.

“How’d yuh know?” Isabel asked.

“ ‘Cause he looks like he’s about to shit himself.” Levi said. “HEY BLONDIE!”

Erwin’s shoulders tightened. For a moment Levi wondered if he would even dare to step into the tent, but then the blond found his courage and came his way.

Farlan leaned down speaking fast and hushed. “Levi what are you doing?!”

“Having fun.” Levi said.

“Levi! He feels bad enough as is, don’t do anything stupid!”

“Were you knocked unconscious today?” Levi said in a simple almost innocent sounding voice.

“No-I”

“Then let me handle this.”

Farlan looked like he was going to say more but then Erwin was stepped close to the gurney Levi was laying on. Levi’s friends rose and gave the two some space. As they walked away their eyes shared a silent conversation.

**Do you think that guy has any idea what’s about to happen to him?**

**No chance in hell.**

They stepped back outside leaving Levi alone with Erwin and the doctor.

“Erwin?” Levi asked.

Erwin took in a breath and nodded. “Yes, that’s me.”

Levi crossed his arms and watched Erwin with a lingering deadened stare. Erwin shifted for a moment waiting for Levi to say more but he didn’t. Erwin awkwardly rubbed at the back of his neck.

“Are you… feeling all right?”

“What do you think?” Levi spat.

Erwin’s startled back. “I-uh-um- I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to-“

“To what? To give me a concussion? Because I think you did.” Levi glanced at the doctor. “Do I have a concussion?”

The doctor paused. “It’s highly possible.” They said cautiously.

“Will I have to go to the hospital?” Levi asked.

“We’ve already called you an ambulance. It might just be a concussion, but I do need to advise you to get yourself looked over to be safe.”

Levi slowly pulled his glare back to Erwin. “Well, that’s great.”

“If money is a problem, I can help however-”

Levi cut him off. He didn’t want to hear this dorky looking man with stupidly perfect eyes speak.

“Tell me, Blondie. I can’t see my face but your expression is giving me a good idea. Just how bad does this look exactly?” Levi’s words were laced with venom.

Erwin took in another breath. He stared at a part of Levi’s face that he couldn’t see. The blonde’s expression wavered, and Levi could see Erwin really didn’t want to tell him. But eventually he let out a reluctant sigh and answered. “It’s really bruising.”

The embers of anger ignited deep in Levi’s chest. “Peachy.”

“It-”

“It’s gonna keep getting darker for the next few hours!”

Erwin closed his mouth. Only just learning that maybe he shouldn’t be talking to Levi right now. Throughout the whole conversation Erwin had a sadness in his eyes, a sadness that made Levi want to hit him. Levi was still raging. This day sucked. Fuck all of it: the heat, the people, the noise, the ride, and fuck Erwin and his puppy face. He wasn’t even the one who got hit. And now, he couldn’t even grace Levi with being a dick so he could vent his frustration.

Despite it all, Erwin actually tried again.

“I really am very sorry for what happened, Levi.”

“Die shitting, asshole.”

Outside Erwin’s taller friend started to smirk while Erwin’s hurt only grew. Then something cracked in Erwin’s expression. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows. His lips curled into a tight frown. When he opened them, arctic eyes were leering down at Levi bitterly.

“You… are a horrible person.” His voice now cold.

“ ** _I’m_** a horrible person!?”

“Yes.” Erwin said with conviction.

“You hit me with a shoe!”

“Accidentally.” Erwin corrected. His sudden boldness was unexpected. “It’s not like I made a conscious decision to knock you unconscious. I’ve done nothing but apologize and offer my help.”

Erwin let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down in a seat across from Levi. That perfectly combed hair of his came a little loose. For a fraction of a second, Levi didn’t think Erwin looked so much like an idiot. But only for  a moment.

“I didn’t even want to come out here today.” Erwin mumbled to himself.

Levi watched Erwin; perhaps he’d been a little hard on him. He wasn’t about to let it show though. His face fucking hurt, it made it heart to hold anything other than a grimace. The pain made him remember that he blamed Erwin. The light was hurting to hurt his eyes and nausea swirled in his stomach. Damn. He probably did have a concussion.

Levi sighed. “Yeah… Yeah me neither.”

Erwin perked up a little,. His eyes look softer than before. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Levi gestured out to his friends. “They really wanted to come though.”

A small smile graced Erwin’s lip, and this felt more genuine than his apologies had been. “I suppose we have that in command at the very least.”

A quiet moment settled between them. Rage slowly burned out like dying embers on a fire. The pain, however, was much more persistent. Levi’s head and face continued to throb. The voices of the crowd still lingered in the air, and the heat was just terrible, even in the shade. Levi rested his head back on the gurney and eyed Erwin.   

“You really wanna help?” Levi asked.

Erwin perked up for a moment, listening to what Levi had to say.

“Take me to the hospital.”

“What?”

Levi gestured back to their friends. “Those four idiots still wanna run around. I can’t speak for yours but, I know mine won’t admit to it. They’re too damn polite.” He paused. “You don’t want to be here. I never wanted to be here. And, ambulances are fucking expensive.”

There was a glimmer in Erwin’s eyes. There was now a playful mischievousness in him tone. “Even so, you could just have your friends take you. Are you sure you want to spend the rest of your day with the guy that hit you with a shoe?”

Despite Levi’s glare, he answered. “He’s not so bad.”


	2. Tranquility

Erwin was completly frozen. He’d leaned up, shifting in the bed to get more comfortable when he saw. Now, he didn’t dare to even move. The sight left Erwin in complete awe.

Levi lay snuggled up next to him, resting peacefully beneath the sheets. The hand close to his face was softly griping the edge of his pillow. In this moment, Levi looked content. His brow smooth, lips angelic, cheeks and eyes empty of any crevice. The features of his face calmed into a tranquility that was eternally absent from his waking hours.

The permeating dread of their daily lives had seemingly cemented a permanent crinkle right between his brows. His eyes held unrelenting dark circles and the corners of his lips were almost always tight. Levi’s expression remained ever guarded and his body language kept everyone at an arms reach.

But right now, Erwin saw none of that.

Levi looked soft. Uncharacteristically soft. The moment Erwin’s eyes found him; there was a moment of doubt that this was even really him. Levi almost looked like a stranger, but reason caught up with Erwin in a heartbeat. This was Levi. It was simply a Levi he hadn’t yet seen before.

The difference in expressions was like night and day, and it physically pained Erwin to realize this was something Levi could only find in sleep. Sleep, the thing that persistently evaded him so thoroughly. It would seem the world was cruel enough to deny this kind man even the briefest of escapes from their harsh lives. 

An old ache viced itself around the corners of Erwin’s heart. Levi deserved better. Not himself, certainly not himself, but Levi was unquestionable someone that deserved better. Erwin only wishes he could find it beyond the oblivion of a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a short one that i forgot to move over to here. Prompted by this:
> 
> http://shadowgale96.tumblr.com/post/176099206744/tsukareta-levi-art-by-%E3%81%AB%E3%81%84%E3%81%AB-posted-with


End file.
